Primavera Caótica
by Usagi chan 9.0
Summary: April rompeu com o Casey,Leonardo mesmo diante disso achava impossível seu amor,enquanto ela tentava criar coragem para falar o que sentia a muito so em meio a loucuras que acontecem na vida das tartarugas,uma quebra de paz e silêncio. História bem leve,mas há algumas cenas um pouco violentas.


**Primavera Caótica **

Naquela noite,como nos últimos dias eles,as lendárias tartarugas mutantes ninjas gozam de tranquilidade.

Mas não agir contra o crime e o mal,não quer dizer que ficariam impunes de um treinamento isso passaram brigar até por tarefas domésticas e até achar ela melhor que qualquer coisa,exceto Raphael,que sempre queria açã vezes ia para a superfície disfarçado para arrumar ém só quando o treinamento não estava sendo o suficiente para ele.E isto acontecia quase sempre,as vezes sem ninguém saber,a não ser Leonardo.

Leonardo como líder sempre estava em alerta,na primeira vez que viu o irmão saindo só contou para os outros,menos para o mestre,ficou por isto mesmo pois obviamente nenhum deles iria querer dedura-lo para depois ter lutar com de vermelho.

Claro que deixava o de faixa azul alguns momentos sentia como se fosse o único maduro daquela equipe.

Só que aquela era uma noite diferente todos realmente estavam reunidos na mesa felizes,depois de um jejum de almoços e jantares comendo comidas totalmente vegetarianas,finalmente foram liberados para comer pizza com tudo que tinham direito.

April estava lá junto a eles,desfrutando da alegria e falar a verdade não é a primeira vez que é convidada para estar lá.Graças a Michelangelo estava indo quase todos os de ao esconderijo deles,lógico,mas preferia que fosse de forma espontânea.O caso é que achavam eles,que a garota estava muito triste pelo rompimento com Casey.A moça não estava abalada,principalmente porque já se passaram muitos meses.

Leonardo é que não gostava do irmão ficar perturbando a jovem toda hora,especialmente com aquela insistência terrível,dizia que ela trabalhava e não podia atende-los gostasse e muito da presença dela no lugar.

A guria estava presente,nunca faltava as convocações.Não se sentia saturada de tanto aparecer no lugar e nem ficava brava com as tartarugas mutantes,era um prazer estar com eles. Principalmente de um em especial.

-Er...Bem vinda April.-disse Leonardo com um sorriso embaraçado e corado.

-Obrigada Leo.-Sorria contente para ele.

O tal quem sempre era o primeiro a cumprimenta-la e recebê-la,na verdade dava um jeito de fazê-lo,só não competia com o Slinter. A desculpa era "Eu sou o Líder". Poucas vezes o poder subia a cabeça do Leo daquela maneira. Desta vez era diferente e ele sabia bem porque.

-Sai Leo,agente também tem direito.-Resmunga Raphael empurrando o Leonardo para o lado.-Deixa eu acompanha-la pelo menos!

-Tá bem.Tá bem!-O de azul levaria na boa,se ele não tivesse o empurrado.

-Calma gente!-diz a moça.

-Vamos,eu vou te acompanhar antes que ele mude de ideia.-Raphael pega na mão dela,a puxa e fala rispidamente,olhando de relance o irmão.

-Solte ela Raphael,precisamos ter uma conversa sobre esse seu gênio.-se aproxima Spliter.

A contra gosto ele o a ruiva livre para ir com os outros até a o mestre dava uma lição para a tartaruga assistiu enquanto dava passos lento até o destino dos outros.

-Raphael,por favor controle-se e respeite o seu irmão.

-Ora eu também tenho direito!Foi eu quem me sacrifiquei para buscar a pizza!-bravo e movendo os braços.

Naquele momento o líder da turma não quis mais como se fosse culpa dele,seu título sempre causava raiva no sentou lá junto com os outros,de reparou que estava ao lado da menina.

-O que foi Leo?-April virou-se para ele e colocou a mão no ombro do mesmo.

Somente ela havia percebido a tartaruga daquele jeito,Donatello estava muito ocupado cortando a massa e tentando evitar um ataque inesperado do esfomeado Michelangelo.

Leonardo olhou para ela,um pouco encabulado,mas tentando manter-se firme.

-...Não gosto de ver o Rapha nessa situação quando é por minha causa.-voltou a ficar de cabisbaixa,de braços cruzados e pousados encima da mesa.

-Mas você não fez nada.

-Só que esse título sei que ele tem vontade de ser o líder.-virou o rosto para ela num momento.

-Que?!O Rapha o líder?Ah tá de brincadeira né?!-disse do nada Michelangelo,os dois estavam falando baixo mas ele ouviu bem isso.

-Cala a boca!-diz Donatelo colocando a mão na boca do outro,com receio do que o Raphael poderia fazer.

Todos não falaram mais nada ao verem o dito cujo caminhando até a olhou para todos que fingiram que nada havia acontecido,voltaram-se para a pizza e pediam um pedaço,Donatello começou distribuir,quem disfarçava mais descaradamente era Michelangelo e foi para ele quem o ranzinza lançou seu olhar primeiro assim que sentou na momento tinha vontade de ler pensamentos.

Logo o clima mudou,tudo ficou descontraído novamente.O Splinter também comeu e bebeu refrigerante.

Num certo momento,de repente acabou o Ketchup e a bebida,April se prontificou para ir lá pegar.

Leonardo fez menção de que iria dizer algo,mas Raphael conseguiu ser mais rápido e até levantou-se.

-Eu vou com você!A garrafa de refrigerante é muito grande e pesada para uma moça carregar.

-Convencido.-murmurou Michelangelo.

-Eu não sou fraca.-ela não gostou.

Desta vez o chefe do quarteto não estava gostando da atitude do vermelho,parece que o irmão estava o provocando,até bufou e ficou de braços cruzados,quase que não conseguia camuflar seu ciúmes,mas tentou se controlar.

Tanto o bravinho da turma insistiu que ela acabou aceitando.

-Está que fique claro,eu não quero ser tratada como frágil.-disse ela olhando brava para o Raphael.

Ele até ficou surpreso,mas balançou positivamente a cabeça. A garota foi na frente,não cedeu nem ir de mãos dadas,viu que ele fez menção,porém achava demais.

Leo ficou olhando eles irem,estava se remoendo um pouco por dentro.

Mais tarde,porém April se afastou um pouco dos outros e ficou sentada no sofá,olhando um pouco a Televisão.O comandante daquele grupo notou ela lá,sozinha,achou que estava triste e foi até a menina.

-O que foi?Algum problema?-se sentou no braço do sofá ao lado.

não á tudo bem.-levantou o rosto.

-Tem certeza?Pode se abrir compreendo,você saiu de um relacionamento tão longo a pouco tempo.É normal que se sinta meio abalada.

-Não. Eu já estava meio separada do Casey há algum tempo,para falar a verdade,um ano e meio,agente mal se encontrava e namorava direito mais. Não há esperanças de não estou !

-Bem,fico feliz por estar realmente qualquer forma eu quero lhe falar para não se abater,logo achará um homem ideal para você.

-Só que eu não quero um homem.-olhou fixamente para os olhos dele.

Ele então ficou surpreso,não falou nada pois imaginava que ela iria continuar falando,mas os dois ficaram mudos,enquanto se olhavam profundamente,quase hipnotizados,se esquecendo do mundo por um dizer,até Michelangelo aparecer e sem querer interromper.

-Ei!Vocês estão vendo que canal?

Leo se espantou ao ouvir o irmão e rapidamente levantou todo embaraçado,pediu licença e se retirou,nem ouviu bem o que o de faixa laranja disse,mesmo assim deu uns tapinhas no ombro dele.

-Hãn?-diz Mike olhando para ele,não entendeu nada.

-Agente estava conversando.O Leo queria me animar,mas eu tô bem.

-Ah,entendi.É o Leo é meio durão e chato as vezes,mas tem um bom coração.

-Sim.-April disse isso sorrindo e suspirando enquanto olhava para o líder do grupo caminhando aparentemente sem rumo.

-Acho que já é hora do meu programa preferido.-se senta no braço do sofá.

-Michelangelo,é o seu dia de lavar a louça.-Diz Mestre Splinter ao lado dele e de braços cruzados.

-Ahn,é verdade.-coça a cabeça envergonhado por ter esquecido.

-Pode ir,eu verei para você.-Diz gentilmente April.

-Obrigado April.

Mais tarde,quanto a garota saiu do esgoto e do beiro,andava pelas ruas,mas não parecia estar com os pés no chã tão feliz se sentia uma colegial apaixonada...

-Ele me sinto isso!-Murmurava para si mesmo colocando as mãos no peito.

Só que sua expressão mudou quando encontrou Casey no caminho,trombou com ele numa virada de ós levantarem e se desculpar um com o outro ele começou a falar.

-Eu estava mesmo te procurando,quero conversar contigo April...

que podemos ser amigos.-depois de se ajeitar continuou andando para seguir o seu caminho.

-Ô April não faça isso comigo!-foi atrás dela.

-Eu já te disse várias vezes que acabou.Não entendeu?-vira-se para ele com expressão de brava e coloca as mãos na cintura.

Os dois pararam um momento,ele tentou insistir mas ela não quis saber,voltou a andar,sem perceberem que estavam sendo vigiados.

Certo momento pararam novamente perto de uma rua fechada e escura,ouviram ruídos e estrondos muito até lá para bisbilhotar,viram uns homens agarrando várias pessoas e as colocando em sacos,decidiram bancar os heróis e ir para cima deles.

Notaram que eram muitos homens e usavam roupas de cores primarias,pareciam soldados de capacete.Só que não se assustaram com isso começaram a brigar com eles. A garota distribuía socos e pontapés para todos os lados,enquanto o outro pegou uma tábua de madeira que estava soltas no muro.

Levaram vantagem,embora muitas vezes fossem agarrados por um tempo.

Detonaram com vários,foi aí que perceberam que a maioria estava saindo faísca,eram robôs,os caras reais eram só 3 e esses estavam totalmente de preto.E foram um deles que atirou lá no meio uma bomba de gás que os fizeram tossir e sentir sono...

-Precisamos de reforços!-disse Casey entre tossidas.

-...Sim...eu...Leonardo...-conseguiu apanhar o celular (daqueles do inicio dos anos 2000),mas não demorou para desmaiar.

Os homens então pegaram eles e colocaram numa mini van,junto com os outros sacos.

Enquanto isso Leonardo se trancou no quarto e estava escrevendo numa escrivaninha,com um tipo de papel de dimensões diferentes da folha de oficio comum.O que anotava eram poemas,escritos em chinês pois tinha medo que seus irmão ainda mais registrando seus sentimentos por metáfora.

Parou num certo momento,sem antes ter terminado seu poema,se lembrou de quando ela falou que não precisava de um homem.

"O que ela quis dizer com isso?" se perguntou em pensamento. Brevemente veio uma dedução de que a moça poderia gostar dele mais que um simples amigo,mas julgava tola esta ideia. "Não!Não pode ser. É impossível"

Momentos depois o Mestre Splinter o chamou, ele se levantou e abriu a porta.

-Olhe,pegue e guarde esse tal celular com você,apesar de eu ter avisado,tenho medo que o Michelangelo o use para algum fim infantil.

-Certo deixa-lo aqui na escrivaninha.- reverencia ele,pega o aparelho e caminha até a mesa.

-Mas deixe visível e não deixe ele ficar longe é útil.-entra no quarto.-Eu pressinto que a qualquer momento irá tocar.

Leo olhou meio assustado para o rato.

-Só não quero que fique muito perto de mim,podem me chamar de velho rabugento,mas não gosto do toque desse telefone.-diz isso e vai embora.

Os dois se despediram,assim o líder da trupe se lembrou dos seus papeis depois de uma breve olhada naquele fone,organizou e botou tudo dentro de uma pasta amarela e guardou numa das gavetas,bem ém de colocar a tinta preta no lugar també volta e meia observava aquele objeto.

Era quase madrugada quando April e Casey só o fizeram porque sentiram que estavam te cutucando e dizendo "Acordem!".Daí se viram deitados numa jaula e lado a lado. Despertaram devagar,em seguida notaram também que se encontrava dentro de um laboratório e na sua frente,do lado de fora da "gaiola" estavam os tais 3 homens que os fizeram adormecer e agora os acordaram cutucando com uma vareta.

-Eles acordaram.-um deles os viu abrindo os olhos,virou-se para alguém e deu a noticia.

até aqui.-falou esse "alguém",que se encontrava bem longe e tinha voz de homem velho,e estava de costas,mas em frente a um jaleco então podia-se dizer que era um cientista.

Os caras foram lá e receberam um saco de dinheiro,depois saíram do alguns robôs apareceram ao redor daquela cela dos reféns.

-Acho que somos cobaias.-diz Casey minutos depois,virando o rosto para April,ainda um pouco chocado mas tentava manter a calma.

-Ah!Nada disso!-diz ela brava e se levantando rapidamente.

Ela chutou as grades com toda a sua fúria. Nisso o cientista que estava lá virou-se,se mostrando ser um velho muito feio.

-Ora um espécime está esquentadinho parar!Se não eu aperto esse botão e as grades ficaram com muitos volts.-Estava muito calmo,sorrindo e apontando para um botão azul do teclado.

A garota parou,mas continuou rangendo de se levantou e caminhou até ela.

-Calma!-colocou a mão direita no ombro da moça.

-Como me pede para ter calma?Não podemos ser cobaias a força.-vira-se para ele,quase explodindo de raiva.

-Tem razão,mas...-Diz ele.

-Vou ligar para os nossos amigos,mas temos que pensar em algo enquanto não chegam.-se afastou dele e foi para um canto ligar.

Enquanto ela esperava a ligação ser completada,ele foi apalpar todos os lados da cela procurando um botão para liberta-los.

Porém antes que pudessem fazer qualquer outra coisa,o cientista se aproximou deles com um tubo de ensaio,onde tinha um liquido azul marinho borbulhante.

-Vamos lá.Sejam bonzinhos e tomem tudo.-se aproxima primeiramente do rapaz.

Ambos arregalaram os olhos quando viraram-se para o dono daquele local,ficaram tão espantados que a April deixou o celular cair para ajudar o parceiro,pois ele tentou se afastar de frente das grades mas foi pego e mesmo com a garota o puxando o braço dele.

As tartarugas haviam brigado para atender o celular,mas quem pegou e conseguiu falar foi Raphael.

-Alô?

-ESPERE AÍ!EU NÃO QUERO ISSO O QUE ISSO?GLASP!-Casey gritando.

-BEBA LOGO ISSO!-O cientista.

A April se lembrou do celular e gritou socorro.

Raphael não entendeu nada.

-Nossa!Não sei o que tá acontecendo,eu só ouço gritos.

Todos ficaram preocupados,especialmente Leonardo e Michelangelo,este de laranja ficou bem pegou o aparelho e colocou num computador para rastrear o lugar onde podiam sair e agir.

O justiceiro mascarado bebeu tudo a força,apesar de todo o escândalo e de ter esperneando muito,além de ter tentado cuspir,alias quando o cientista o soltou continuou tentando tirar aquele gosto ruim da boca.

-Está tudo bem?O que sente?-pergunta April.

-Tá ardendo mais que pimenta mexicana.-fala com a língua de fora enquanto abana a boca.

-Agora é a sua vez ,suponhamos que seja a boca.-coloca a mão dentro da prisão.

Ela se afastava,mas ele tentava de todos os modos agarra-la,indo para lá e pra cá como a jovem, a ruiva ainda tentou bater nas grades e o Casey também a ajudou. A moça gritava como uma mocinha em perigo. Nesse momento agarraram uma parte com teclados,apertaram os botões e conseguiram se libertar.A moça correu livre sem olhar para trás,mas parou de gritar,só tentou se esconder.

Enquanto seu amigo tropeçou no meio do caminho e ficou estendido no chão.

O vilão foi atrás da mulher,estava bem bravo.

-Eu tentando ser gentil por ser um espécime feminino,mas...Vocês dois são piores que camundongos!-resmungou correndo.

E logo veio o efeito em Casey,ele se transformou num animal peludo semelhante a um lobo,com garras e dentes grandes,que começou a rosnar e parecia revoltado,tomado pela raiva,descontava na gaiola.

O tal cientista parou ao ouvir o rugido da sua criação,virou-se e assistiu aquela transformação,sorrindo entre os dentes se esqueceu da outra e correu para o computador,digitando ligou as câmeras do lugar para focar no tal animal e guardar aquele momento.

April se escondeu e por uma brecha conseguiu assistir um pouco.

Naquele instante as tartarugas ninjas quebraram a parede fazendo uma entrada triunfal. O tal especialista ficou chocado em ver aquelas coisas.

-Céus!Mas não acredito!Tartarugas grandes,segurando armas e com aparências humana!-levantou os óculos,não parecia acreditar mesmo.

-Você ainda não viu nada velhote!-diz Raphael.

-E AINDA FALAM!Eu não acredito.-mais surpreso mesmo.

-Parece mesmo louco.-diz Michelangelo.

-Não vai aproveitar.-diz com certeza Donatello.

Eles concordaram e finalizaram a pose de foram procurar seus muitas jaulas de animas por ali,mas a presença do tal lobo estranho chamou a atenção.

-Que bicho é esse?-perguntou Michelangelo surpreso e um tanto assustado.

-Já vamos descobrir.-diz Donatello.

O CDF da turma pegou um aparelho que era um identificador de DNA que parecia um controle remoto e apontou para a fera.

-É um lobo e o Casey!-Donatello chocado.

Todos estavam muito surpresos.

-O que vamos fazer?Prende-lo como um cachorrinho?-Perguntou Mike.

April ficou feliz com a presença deles,tentou ir até lá devagar sem ser notada pelo cientista,ele alias estava paralisado de boca aberta,mas não se sabia até ão foi pelos cantinhos,enquanto ficava assistindo a tudo.

-Vamos tentar agarra-lo antes que ...Oi Casey lembra da gente?-diz Leonardo se aproximando primeiro,sem jeito e estendendo a mão.

Como o bicho quase avançou para morder a mão do Leo...

-NÃO!-Gritou logo ela tampou a boca.

Era tarde,todos a notaram e o dono idem,parando de ficar só assistindo chocado,então minutos depois apertou um botão para trazer soldados robôs parecidos com aqueles outros.E cercaram as tais tartarugas que atacaram também.

Ao mesmo tempo o de Jaleco tentou ir até a moça para agarra-la,mas desta vez ela foi tomada pela força ao ver seus amigos e quando o homem avançou ela lutou com ele,dando socos e pontapés no mesmo.

Leonardo lutava contra o Casey que cismou em por algumas vezes conseguia escapar e dava uma olhada na luta de April.

Até que prenderam o lobo selvagem com uma mesmo tempo o senhor ficou estendido no chão e os robôs foram todos derrotados.

-Bom trabalho pessoal.-Leonardo.

-Vou chamar a policia.-disse a garota caminhado para pegar seu celular.

-Espere April me diga o que fez ele se transformar.-pede Donatello olhando as mesas de tubos de ensaio.

-Ele já não era muito bonito antes,imagine agora.-diz Michelangelo.

-Toma cuidado com o que você diz.-Leonardo.

Leonardo pediu para o Raphael tomar conta do bicho enquanto prendia o criminoso com alguma coisa,aproveitado o seu desmaio.

Assim que coleram amostra da química e chamaram a policia foram embora antes da chegada das autoridades.

Lá no esconderijo deles prepararam o antídoto,colocaram o liquido junto com água dentro de um assistiu todo,mas após conseguirem a cura ela se sentou no sofá aliviada e cansada. Mestre Splinter também presenciou tudo.

-Ele tá parecendo nosso bicho de estimação.-Donatello.

Pouco a pouco o animal voltou a ser homem,o mesmo Casey de das explicações,ele agradeceu por tudo e foi que a reação da sua ex parecia mesmo dos ninjas,um parceiro que se preocupava com os amigos como um irmã se despediu e foi embora.

Posteriormente as tartarugas notaram que a moça rapidamente caiu no sono no sofá.Leo ficou a olhando fixamente e paralisado,foi o único que não comentou nada...

-Devemos acorda-la?-perguntou Michelangelo para todos eles.

-Nã parece exausta,melhor não perturba-la e está tarde também,ela não deve sair por aí de madrugada é dormir.-responde Mestre Splinter se aproximando mais deles.

Todos,menos o líder,ouviram atentamente a fala do velho rato e foi o primeiro a caminhar até seu quarto e todos deram boa noite pai breve era a vez dos outros irem,mas o comandante do grupo continuou paralisado...

-Leo.-Donatello coloca a mão no ombro dele.

-Hãn?-"acordou" e virou-se para o irmão.

-Tava dormindo em pé?Melhor ir para o quarto.

-Ah sim,desculpe,eu estava pensativo.-volta a se movimentar e vira o corpo todo.

Nisso quando ele os acompanhou todos voltaram a caminhar até o quarto.

Na manhã seguinte April acordou do nada e percebeu que estava no esconderijo dos sentiu culpada.

"Eu não deveria estar aqui.É o cúmulo,eu estaria abusando demais."pensa isso se sentando,assim que espreguiçou e esfregou os olhos.

Ao ouvir um ruído levantou,ajeitou a sua roupa e cabelo,como podia e caminhou até a cozinha,de onde vinha o barulho. Lá estavam Donatello e Michelangelo em frente a pia,o de faixa roxa estava deitado embaixo da cuba para concertar o só conversava,passava ferramentas e torcia para o irmão.

-Er...Bom dia.-apareceu a garota na frente do portal.

-Ah!April!-Mike toma um susto.

-April!UI!-Don também e bate com a cabeça na cuba ao levantar o rosto para olha-la.

-Desculpem,não sabia que iria assustados.

-Não,me desculpe nós,agente te acordou né?-diz Mike já recuperado do susto.

-Que nada despertei sozinha.Só ouvi barulho agora,já com os olhos abertos.-dá um bocejo e olha para o relógio da parede antes de continuar a falar,eram 7:00.-Hum...Vocês acordaram tão cedo quanto eu.

-Claro né.Não temos moleza.

-E os outros onde estão?

-O Rapha e o Leo foram fazer compras.O mestre Splinter está no Dojo.

-Obrigada pela informação.-ela olhou para o lado,onde ficava a entrada.

café?

-Ah é verdade,obrigada por me lembrar.-voltou a olhar para eles e colocou a mão direita na cabeça.-Está bem,mas deixa que eu mesma preparo.

-Bem,não tem muita coisa na geladeira mas...acho que quebra o galho.-diz Donatello.-Acho que eu consegui.

April então abriu a geladeira pegou o que queria e precisava,então pois a mão na ovo frito,com salsichas e colocou também um pedaço de pão no ém disso pegou um copo de suco de que logo se sentou a mesa e comeu.

A garota queria ver de novo Leonardo,mas não teria tempo,tinha que chegar logo em casa. Se levantou na mesma hora em que Donatello terminou seu serviço,assim ela resolveu se despedir deles primeiramente e depois ir até o senhor Splinter fazer o mesmo. Foi com calma para não assusta-lo nem atrapalha-lo. Viu a porta aberta e dando uma espiada notou ele meditando,de costas para a entrada,diante de velas e incenso. Resolveu se aproximar lentamente...

-Não precisa ficar acanhada.-disse ele de olhos fechados e mantendo a posição,mas agora sorrindo.-Sente-se.

Ela se ajoelhou em frente a ele.

-Bom dia.Não quero perturba-lo mestre.-o reverenciou de olhos fechados enquanto dizia isso.

-Não está.Acordou agora?

-Faz um tempo e já tomei café da manhã também.E não se preocupe mestre ninguém me acordou.

veio se despedir.-deduziu.

não quero mais abusar,vocês são sempre tão bons comigo.

-Eu compreendo,mas não precisa fazer cerimônia senhorita,já a conhecemos a muito tempo.

-Mesmo assim não quero mais aborrecê-los.E outra coisa,vim avisar que pretendo hoje mesmo,o mais depressa possí não sei se irei voltar aos treinos.

-Não se sempre que quiser que será sempre bem vinda.E tenha um bom dia senhorita.

ótimo dia para o senhor também.-ao dizer isso se levantou,abriu os olhos e caminhou até a porta.

Quando notou que ela havia saído do cômodo o rato abriu os olhos e os moveu para o lado.

A mulher parou novamente na cozinha para se despedir novamente dos outros,daí seguiu para as galerias do depois quando estava quase perto da boca do bueiro,notou a presença de Leonardo e Raphael no recinto,eles acabaram de descer da escada e estavam carregando alguns sacos de compras nos braços...

-LEONARDO!RAPHAEL!-gritou e correu ao encontro deles feliz.

-April!-Os dois falaram juntos,mas Leo foi o primeiro a virar-se e o que mais se espantou ao vê-la.

-Nunca imaginei que pegaria vocês chegando.

-Pois é.-diz Raphael sorrindo.

-...er...Já vai.-Leonardo estava um pouco encabulado,quase que não conseguiu soltar a voz.

-É eu fiquei muito tempo aqui,não quero abusar da hospitalidade de vocês.

-Imagine.-Leo.

-Mas eu volto,assim que puder.-diz isso indo até a escada,enquanto olhava para eles.

E subiu,se despedindo de todos,só acenou quando estava lá fora e antes de tapar o buraco.

Segundos depois as tartarugas foram ao seu esconderijo com as compras.

Mais tarde a ruiva estava em casa,rapidamente foi ao banheiro tomar banho,mudar de roupa,colocar sandálias e pentear seus cabelos. Em outro tempo lá estava ela na frente do espelho escovando os dentes.

"Como demorei para perceber que Casey era um imaturo e que eu amava outro de verdade?" pensou enquanto se olhava e por estar entretida na sua própria face escovava seus dentes devagar,quase parou,mas voltou a si logo.

Já arrumada,olhou a hora de relance e saiu correndo para a emissora onde trabalhava.

Lá ficou sabendo que o tal cientista maluco se chamava Washington e foi preso,mas em algum momento de distração na delegacia ele fugiu.A própria mulher deu essa notícia ao vivo em frente o local da fuga.

Naquele momento as tartarugas pararam o que estavam fazendo e foram ver na TV,o mestre quem os chamou,ele estava assistindo,embora não gostasse muito.

-Minha nossa,eu vi esse cara de relance ontem a noite,vendo agora nota-se o quanto ele é feio.-diz Raphael ao ver foto dele na TV.

-E também tem cara de louco mesmo,me dá arrepios.-comenta Donatello.

-Concordo.-Michelangelo esbugalhando os olhos.

Enquanto isso no intervalo da gravação...

"Espero que as autoridades o encontre e não nós..." pensa April olhando para o celular,que tinha a cor azul,o que a fazia se lembrar dele. "Leonardo." Suspirou de olhos fechados acariciando o aparelho.

Leonardo pensava e esperava a mesma coisa,porém tinha um receio de que iriam encontra-lo novamente.

-Espero que o Casey não tenha tido pesadelos com esse homem.-Mike.

-Vocês não devem ter medo de um pobre e velho louco.-diz Splinter.-Já enfrentaram coisas maiores e piores.

-Não estou com medo.Só acho ele terrivelmente feio.-Raphael.

-Nós sabemos mestre,mas,dá aquele receio.-diz Donatello.

-Bem vamos tirar coragem desse receio caso agente volte a enfrenta-lo.-Leonardo.

Mais tarde,quando o Sol estava se pondo April recebeu uma folga então feliz da vida foi para casa mudar de roupa e ir para o esconderijo dos seus porém,no caminho comprou muffys e donuts de vários sabores para seus amigos,as rosquinhas tinham granulado com as cores de cada um deles além de estavam em sacos separados.

Ao aparecer lá encontraram todos apostos fazendo faxina,menos Leonardo,ao verem ela se animaram.

-APRIL!-gritaram sorridentes e viraram-se para olha-la.

Correram até ela,mas Raphael foi o mais rápido para chegar primeiro mais perto dela,aproveitando que o Leonardo não se encontrava no recinto.

-Olhem troce isso para vocês.-mostra o que tinha nos pacotes.

-Ohhh obrigada April.-Michelangelo foi o primeiro a comentar e agradecer.

Ficaram com os olhos vidrados e quase babando pelos doces,mas por enquanto só observavam as guloseimas.

-Podem pegar,não façam cerimônia.-diz April.

-Bem,não podemos fazer isso agora,estamos arrumando a casa digo o esconderijo,ah sei lá...-disse Mike.

-Ora vamos fazer uma pausinha.-diz Raphael pegando um Donut sorrindo entre os dentes.

-Olha rapaz,melhor voltar a arrumar a sala,o mestre está pegando no seu pé heim.-Donatello.

-Ah o mestre Splinter não pode mandar no meu estomago.-após essa fala ele morde a rosquinha.-Ele está ocupado demais treinando o Leonardo.-diz isso minutos depois de boca cheia.

Ao ouvir isso April levantou as sombrancelhas e ficou séria.

-Daqui a pouco é a sua vez.-Donatello olha fixamente para o de vermelho com cara séria para lembra-lo.

-Er...Eu vou deixar o de vocês na cozinha e vou até lá falar com eles...-disse April corando um pois um saco em cima da mesa,mas pegou uns donuts azuis e colocou no outro que tinha Muffys.

-Pode ir,acho que o mestre não vai se importar.-Donatello com um jeito simpático.

Ao vulto da mulher sumir eles foram para a cozinha admirar aqueles doces.

Enquanto isso a moça andava meio encabulada,mas conforme ia andando respirou fundo e por pensamento pedia calma e coragem. Chegando lá encontrou Leo treinando sozinho,sem ninguém,só o saco de pancadas.

A garota então teve uma ideia,sem ser notada,por enquanto,colocou o saco no chão e pegou uma katana,daí...

-Esse saco não é um bom adversário para você. Merece alguém a altura.-diz ela num tom de desafio e sorrindo.

Leonardo quase tomou um susto e surpreso virou o rosto,ao ouvir a voz feminina dela seu coração bateu forte e mal conseguiu respirar,nenhum treino o fazia ficar assim. Respirou fundo e analisou a situação,só minutos depois falou alguma coisa ao vê-la pronta e fazendo pose de luta...

-...Não...posso lutar com você April.

-Você terá que tentar.É um treino,nosso mundo é tão louco que pode ser que um dia você realmente tenha que brigar comigo.

-...Não acredito que isso um dia aconteça.

-Ora Leo não tenha medo de mim.-após dizer isso fez aquele movimento ninja de "vem" com a mão.

-Já que insiste.-ele sorri e larga uma Katana,aceitando o desafio,até achou que seria interessante.

Ele avançou e ela se protegeu com a espada,logo com sua força o impulsionou para trás e quase que o macho realmente caiu,mas conseguiu se equilibrar nos últimos segundos e voltou a ficar em posição.O inicio foi basicamente choques de lâminas,pareciam que estavam lutando enquanto,até que resolveram ser mais ousados,primeiro foi a moça que de vez em quando tocava a ponta da sua arma no peito e barriga dele,além de fazer movimentos que corte e o cara as vezes desviava e outras se protegia com o seu objeto,poucas vezes a ruiva conseguiu realmente toca-lo totalmente.

Porém Leo também resolveu fazer uma surpresinha,já gostando daquele joguinho,fez um movimento para baixo,parecendo uma rasteira,só que com a seu objeto,mas senhorita de olhos verdes pulou para não ser atacada,só que quando a tartaruga fez isso mas agora por cima a dama não conseguiu abaixar muito ou se esquivar,assim o tal pode cortar o prendedor deixado seus cabelos soltos.

Quando April notou,pois a mão esquerda,a que não segurava a espada,nos seus pelos vermelhos e olhou espantada para o outro,que sorria. A guria entendeu a traquinagem gele,achou estranho e ao mesmo tempo gostou,quis então dar o troco.

A rapariga foi pro ataque,fez muitos movimentos com a sua katana,esses surpreenderam seu adversário,eram perigosos demais tanto que rasgou um pouco de suas faixas e protetores,podia corta-lo de verdade não teve outro remédio inicialmente se não desviar,mas tentava se defender e fazer o mesmo que ela.

Estavam tão entretidos que nem perceberam a rápida presença do Splinter no local,havia saído e voltou,mas depois de alguns minutos observando aquele treinamento,resolveu ir embora e deixa-los.

Em certo momento Leo avançou para ataca-la com tudo,tentando fazer o possível para não machuca-la,mas nisso a menina saltou e deu até um impulso com o pé em cima do casco em pé como um gato e fazendo pose.O jovem ninja tentou acompanhar aquilo com os olhos e ficou realmente é moveu a boca,parecia querer dizer algo,mas só gaguejava.

-...o que foi?-April ri.

-Pode parar.Não me rendi ainda.-fica de pé e vira-se para onde ela estava,voltando a sorrir.

Quando ele a atacou de novo,voltaram a ter choques de lâminas por alguns minutos,até que a moça resolveu dar uma voadora no queixo dele.O atrito fez mutante ser impulsionado quase fortemente para trás,mas conseguiu se equilibrar,desta vez foi menos difícil que na outra.

-Ops, que exagerei.

-Tudo bem.-colocou a mão no queixo,apesar de tudo ainda estava adorando aquele treinamento.

Nisso o garoto rapidamente foi fazer um ataque surpresa,muito ligeiro tanto que a donzela teve uma certa dificuldade e desequilíbrio ao pular,assim escorregou e caiu de costas.

-APRIL!-largou a espada e foi correndo até ela,preocupado se agachou diante dela.-Você se machucou?

-Não se preocupe eu estou bem...Leo...-Corou e sorriu,ao vê-lo tão perto olhos até brilharam como verdadeiras esmeraldas e a tartaruga macho percebeu isso.

Os dois sentiram uma emoção imensa,os corações bateram no mesmo ritmo e os pulsos latejaram.

-...Vem...vou ajuda-la a levantar.-disse ele muito encabulado,com a garganta o braço esquerdo dela em volta do seu pescoço e devagar levantou junto com ela.

-Obrigada.-olhou para baixo por um momento enquanto se levantava. Quando estavam de pé frente a frente se olhando novamente,ela pensou em dizer algo mas...

-Posso entrar?Já terminaram de treinar?-Mestre Splinter voltou.

-hãn...o senhor viu?-Leonardo fica sem graça e pôs a mão direita na cabeça.

-Desculpe,tomei o seu lugar de treinador mestre.-diz April um pouco encabulada.

-Ora não se desse treino podiam fazer mais vezes- de braços cruzados e as mãos dentro das mangas.

-Bem,bem com o Leonardo e os outros é fácil,exceto com Raphael é mais difícil -ela se afasta um pouco,vai para um canto procurar a o seu prendedor enquanto faz um coque.

-Mas sabemos que a senhorita é uma moça muito forte e pode enfrentar qualquer um- Splinter a segue até a garota se sentar.-Mas fique tranquila,não irei pedir para fazer isso hoje,está cansada não é?Vou pegar água para vocês dois podem descansar.

-Obrigado(a) Mestre.-disse os dois jovens fazendo reverência,mas no caso do Leonardo,ele juntou as mãos e fechou os olhos.

O rato saiu e a tartaruga caminhou até a menina,com as mãos na sua faixa amarrada na cintura e um pouco chegou perto se sentou ao lado direito tímido sorriu e observava prendendo do cabelo.

April devolveu a atenção sorrindo e o mirando também.

-...Foi divertido.-falou ele colocando as mãos no pescoço por estar encabulado.

-É eu percebi que gostou.-ela riu embora também estivesse sem graça e corada.

-Faz muito tempo que você não treina com agente...-um pouco mais firme.

-Espero que eu seja a primeira e única mulher com quem você já treinou porque eu sou ciumenta.-brinca e ri.

Os dois riram juntos por alguns é ela terminar de endireitar o í a garota lembrou do seu saco de Donuts e entregou a ele.

-Espero que ...não fui eu quem fiz,mas...

qualquer modo é gentileza da sua parte,deu para meus irmãos também?-pega o pacote e uma rosquinha.

é verdade esqueci de oferecer ao Mestre Splinter.-leva as mãos a cabeça.

-Se tiver Muffys de queijo ele vai adorar.-ele dá uma risadinha.

-Engraçadinho.-sorri e faz cara de falsa ém ri um pouquinho com ele.

-Espera ele voltar.-tentando parar de rir.

Logo depois a ruiva começou a ficar séria e olhou para frente,em pensamento tentava ter coragem para falar o que queria ao ninja do seu lado,enquanto ficava cada vez mais corada.

-O que foi?-não entendeu porque a guria mudou tão rápido de expressão e ficou em silê até a ficar preocupado,pensando nas costas dela.

-...Nada...é que eu...eu queria conversar contigo sobre algo...

Ele ficou pasmo e um tanto tenso,sentia que era assunto importante,mas ficou firme e forte,pronto para ouvir.

-...Muito bem,pode dizer.-respirou fundo antes de falar.

Porém ela gaguejou e o Splinter apareceu segundos depois a interrompendo sem querer.

,eu atrapalho algo?-voltou com dois copos de á vê-los tão juntinhos se sentiu culpado por ter chegado numa hora ruim.

-Na...não...-embaraçada- Ah,mestre,antes que me esqueça,quero dar isso ao senhor também.-se levantou e mostrou os bolinhos a ele.

Leonardo ficou assistindo ela indo até o rato,deixou a menina,embora tivesse curioso sobre o assunto da conversa...

-Os meninos me disseram que você trouxe essas massas.-olha para aquilo e dá a água a ela.

,por favor.

algum Leonardo?-virou-se para ele.

-Ahn...ah eu ia comer,mas não sei se podia,ia perguntar primeiro...-se lembrou do Donut em suas mãos,colocou as mãos atrás do pescoço acanhando ao comentar depois se levantou.

-Pode comer e tome a sua água.-se aproximou dele e deu o copo.

-Obrigado.-pegou o ele não gostasse muito de comer algo doce com água.

-Mas por favor,vão comer fora do Dojo,Leonardo por favor fale para o Raphael que quero vê-lo aqui em 15 minutos.-April por favor,coloque esse saco encima da mesa.

-Sim mestre.-diz os dois fazendo reverencia e saindo em seguida.

April saiu do cômodo comendo um Muffys de aveia,meio tremula.

"Por que é tão difícil eu dizer?" pensou.

-April você está bem?

-si...sim...- olha para frente.

-Nã ê não parece bem.-bem certo disso e sé dois param de andar naquele momento.-Se o que você tem a me dizer é tão grave que a faz ficar deste jeito...então melhor não dizer nada.-durante essa fala ele anda devagar e olha fixamente para ela para trás,parada observando os movimentos dele.

-Não!Não é grave...É só...-seu "Não!" fez ele parar,mas continuava embaraçada,não conseguia pensar direito,mas no meio dos gaguejos teve uma ideia. - ...É que eu pensei que nós dois podíamos ir numa floresta treinar,só nós.-falou mais segura.

Leonardo estava atento a cada gesto e palavra dela,ficou surpreso com aquele convite,era repentino,pensou por um momento,colocando a mão no queixo enquanto os dois se olhavam.

-Eu sei que algo meio eu pensei...

-É pode ser algo interessante.-sorri novamente e tira a mão do queixo.

-Mais do que esse treino de hoje?-sorri alegremente e logo se aproxima dele.

preciso falar com o Mestre Splinter,ele talvez não se importe,mas meus irmãos sim,podem ficar com ciúmes.

Os dois começam a conversar e andar lado a lado,algumas vezes se olham e outras miram para frente.

-Ah!Eu não quero que aja atrito entre vocês todos,menos ainda com você e o Raphael,que quase sempre brigam sabe.-muda de expressão,fica normal.

-Não se preocupe,e eu vou dar um essa proposta sua bem interessante e até um pouco empolgante.-já ele não muda de expressão,continua demonstrando um certo contentamento.

-Mas eu compenso seus irmãos,quero que qualquer dia vocês todos venham a minha casa.-para de andar.

-A sua casa?-surpreso ele também paralisa.

agradecer os muitos convites que recebi para vir aqui com jantares.-ela coloca a mão direita da cintura,se mostrando bem segura do que falava,esse plano ela já tinha na cabeça,diferente daquele da floresta.

-Bem,isso provavelmente eles irão querer ...arrumar um disfarce para o Mestre e tira-lo daqui é difícil.

Eles continuaram conversando durante o trajeto todo do corredor até a sala principal e também beberam água com calma. Nem notaram que Splinter estava os observando de longe,pela porta do Dojo,o velho rato ficou os olhando até os vultos desaparecerem.

Quando viram todos sentados no sofá.Michelangelo tava vendo TV,Donatello lendo um livro grosso e Raphael estava olhando o nada.O casal se aproximaram de todos e cumprimentaram eles,também disseram que demoraram porque estavam treinando juntos e Raphael ficou chateado porque queria ter visto a briga e os dois não comentaram colocou o saco de muffys encima da mesa da cozinha como o senhor deu o recado ao irmão de vermelho e ele achou ótimo,pois estava entediado então começou a se irmãos ficaram surpresos por ele depois de tanto trabalho ainda ter disposição para treinar.

-Nossa!Vocês comeram todos os Donuts!-April surpresa.

-Pois é.O Rapha e o Mike devoraram.-Donatello olha um momento para ela mas depois faz cara feia para o Michelangelo.

Michelangelo ouviu isso e sorriu encabulado,com a mão na cabeça.

-E eu só comi um.-Leonardo meio chateado.

-Bem,neste saco tem Muffins,eu comi um - sorri sem graça ao confessar isso e faz uns movimentos com os dedos- Mas ainda tem bastante,então por favor deixem algum para o mestre Splinter.-o resto falou séria e juntou as mãos como um pedido de clemência.

-Pode deixar April.-Diz Leonardo.

-Não vai ser fácil,mas vamos tentar controlar os devoradores desse local.-Donatello sério.

-Obrigada.-ela Ri.

-Vai embora April?Fica mais um pouco.

-Mas eu já vim aqui várias quero convidar vocês para irem qualquer dia em minha casa.

-SÉRIO!EU TÔ DENTRO!-Mike levanta a mão.

-Ei calma!-April.

-Quando?-Donatello.

-Não sei,eu preciso ver ainda,mas eu ligo para vocês avisando. E me desculpem por ir embora tão rápido,mas eu tenho que fazer algumas coisas em casa.

Todos se despediram dela embora chateados.

-Eu a acompanho até a saída...-diz Leonardo.

-Ei ela conhece muito bem as galerias.-diz Raphael olhando sério para o irmão.

-Bem...me desculpe Leo,mas ele tem razão não se preocupe comigo,eu conheço as saídas mesmo assim.Não fique chateado. -Nesse momento ela mesmo encabulada sentiu vontade de fazer isso,colocou as mãos no rosto dele,o virando para o seu lado e deu um beijo na bochecha da tartaruga.

O ninja ficou paralisado.E os outros ficaram surpresos,o de vermelho sentiu mais que isso,ficou com inveja e cruzou os braços.

-Até mais.

Quando o vulto dela desapareceu finalmente alguém quebrou o silêncio.

-AEH Leo ganhou um beijinho da gata heim!Parabéns!-Mike.

Mas o líder continuou parado e chocado,só se movimentou por um momento ao colocar a mão direita da ém congelou naquela posição. Então Michelangelo foi lá tirar o camarada do transe o chacoalhando.

-O que foi?-diz Leo.

-Acho que você ficou surpreso demais com o beijo da April.-Mike.

-O que?

-Ele nem tá acreditando.-Donatello.

-Cara tu é um rapaz de se sente?-Mike.

-Estranho.

-O que?!Devia estar feliz.-Mike surpreso com aquela resposta.

-Estranho como?-Donatello.

-Com licença.-confuso ele se retira do local.

Antes de alguém pudesse comentar alguma coisa Splinter apareceu logo para lembrar Raphael do chegaram do Dojo antes de qualquer coisa o velho pergunta...

-O que houve com o Leonardo?-Splinter.

-Não ficou esquisito depois que a April deu um beijo nele.-Raphael.

Então o treinador pois a mão esquerda no queixo e alisou um pouco a barba.

,é uma mulher né.-diz isso antes de iniciar os treinamentos.

Leonardo foi para o quarto,se sentou no chão,de cabeça abaixa colocou a mão direita tão confuso e ao mesmo tempo sentindo algo tão bom dentro dele,sentia que quando respirava parecia sentir um perfume a olhar no espelho e ver a marca do baton,sorriu por um instante mas...

"Isso é só um beijo de ilusões eu poderia ter?" pensou isso enquanto esfregava a mão na bochecha para tirar apagar aquilo que parecia um carimbo de lábio,cor de rosa,no seu rosto.

Era difícil nega-la e esquecê-la,mas precisava se conter,estava acostumado com isso mas doía,só que na sua mente precisava fazer,mesmo que te fizer-se mal e mesmo que isso significa-se esconder de tudo e todos,além de suspirar o nome dela pelos cantos.

April saiu do esconderijo toda embaraçada,ficava imaginando o que ele deve ter pensado dela,sentia raiva por ter feito isso mas ao mesmo tempo foi uma demonstração de afeto que ela queria dar.

"Malditos impulsos."

E assim que chegou em casa,foi fazer suas tarefas domésticas,além de cozinhar,comida pronta pois não sabia muito bem se virar na cozinha,conseguia fazer poucos pratos,enquanto esperava sua lasanha congelada esquentar no micro ondas pegou a sua agenda e escreveu sobre o seu romance,descreveu o beijo como o primeiro passo para a declaração.

Sentia que não podia mais guardar só para ela por muito tempo,queria falar com ele.

"O pior não é convidar todos para vir aqui sem eu saber cozinhar direito. E sim arranjar um jeito de ficar a sois com ele e me declarar." Pensa isso enquanto abraça a sua agenda e olha para a janela da sala.

Passaram-se 3 dias e April não pode ir visitar as tartarugas por que estava atolada de trabalho,por isso deitou o telefone fixo na secretária eletrônica e o celular desligado.

Na manhã do terceiro dia,seu chefe perguntou se ela poderia fazer alguma matéria sobre a floresta que fica um pouco distante da cidade,haviam relatos de exploradores que coisas estranhas aconteciam lá. A moça teve a ideia de investigar tudo sozinha,apenas levando uma câmera doméstica,bloco de notas e caneta nas mã começo da tarde,toda empolgada,a garota já estava lá em frente da floresta se preparando para entrar e desbravar o lugar.

Mas ao dar alguns passos no local,pisou num galho fraco que quebrou e fez um ruído,nesse momento alguém a agarrou e a afastou da um homem grande e forte que parecia um armário,além disso usava jaleco,a prendeu com o braço esquerdo enquanto a mão direita estava tapando a sua se debatia,se mexia e tentava falar,o cara mal conseguia controla-la.

Segundos depois ela teve que parar,pois ficou surpresa com a chegada de Washington,aquele cientista louco,ele apareceu das sombras com as mãos para trás e sorrindo...

-Prazer em revela de novo senhorita.Não se preocupe que não irei machuca-la,mas quero que chame seus amigos tartarugas aqui.

-Hun!-murmurou ela espantada e com os olhos arregalados.

**Continua...**

***Observação: aqueles robôs foi uma homenagem aos Power Rages. **

***Desculpem se tiver algum erro, mas eu tentei corrigir o mais rápido possível já que eu havia escrito a história toda a algum tempo e estava demorando para postar.**

***Comentários por favor!**


End file.
